Megaman X vs K1-B0
by Andrew78591
Summary: As the human race evolves, so does the concept of robotics. Creating robots with incredible mechanical bodies, wielding powerful weapons, and even having an A.I. so advance, it mimicks an actual human consciousness. Like Megaman X, Dr. Light's greatest creation and Maverick Hunter. And K1-B0, the Super High School Level Robot. Who will win? Who will die? Let's find out.


**Hey guys, Andrew78591, here with another vs battle. this time it's X from the Megaman X series against the Super High School Level Robot, K1-B0. Man, it's been a while since I've done one of these. Well, since I feel like writing vs battles again, I decided to finish this up. ****Also, after seeing some fanmade death battle ideas and the titles they give them. I thought I give it a shot with my vs battles, So, here we go:**

**Party Animals - Leone vs Crash Bandicoot**

**All I See is Red - Akame vs Carnage**

**Battle of Ice and Gods**** \- Esdeath vs Baldur**

**Fighting of the Arts**** \- ****Master Roshi vs Tenko Chabashira**

**Fighters of the Sea - Wave vs King K. Rool**

**Old School Gamers - Chiaki Nanami vs The Angry Video Game Nerd**

**Ultimate Robots - X vs K1-B0 **

* * *

* * *

**Anyway, with that out of the way, let the robot fight commence. Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd begin:**

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy, Courtroom_**

Currently, at this moment, the entire class of Hope's Peak are doing a class trial against Monokuma and the mastermind, Tsumugi Shirogane. After her failed attempt at trying to kill Rantaro and frame it on Kaede, the class trial began as the students finally get their answers of why they were forced into this killing game. And Tsumugi told them what they wanted to hear and what they heard was shocking, to say the least.

"Y-you mean? W-we're in some tv show and being broadcast all over the world?" Kaede said in shock.

"Correct, piano girl. You all are part of a show called Danganronpa. A series where we trap sixteen students in a school setting and participate in a killing game where only at best two people escape alive," Tsumugi says, completely proud

"But why?" Shuichi asked in horror.

"It's simple really. To get the audience entertained," she said with extreme excitement as drool came out from her mouth. "The mystery, the betrayal, the murder, the suspense, that gets the audience's attention and makes them want to watch our show even more. Like any other show, they need these kinds of elements to stay relevant and be loved by everyone."

"But you're playing with people's lives here!" Kaito argued back.

"I know and that's how this show has been so popular even after 53 seasons. After going through all this, you really think that I'll allow you to ruin that so easily?" Tsumugi said with an evil smile. "Then all of you are sorely mistaken."

"Well, that's too bad for you!"

Out of nowhere, landing at his podium, revealed the speaker. We see a teenage boy that had white hair with an ahoge, pale skin, and blue eyes. His body was mostly made up of metallic, armored plating, that resemble a gakuran school uniform. Which had a very tall, round and metallic collar around his neck, four glowing buttons that run from his chest to his stomach down the middle of his torso, a metallic left breast pocket, and something that resembles a belt around his waist, two red buttons attached. The biggest features on him was a big laser gun on his right arm and a massive jetpack on his back. This was no other than the Ultimate Robot, K1-B0. Or Kiibo for short.

"I already made sure that this show will come to an end once and for all!"

"Oh really? And you're going to stop me?" Tsumugi said with smugness in her voice. "You're part of Team Danganronpa and an important character for the audience. This is something you absolutely have to do. So why go against us like this?"

Kiibo looked at her with an unwavering stern look before saying, "Because, despite our limited time here, everyone here is my friend. And I will do whatever I can to protect them and make sure that there will be no more pointless bloodshed."

"Yeah, you tell that bitch!" Iruma yelled out, agreeing with the robot.

"Oh Kiibo, we can't allow something like that. After all, Danganronpa is the most important thing in the world. And you're important for the audience at home. So you have to do as we say," Shirogane proclaimed.

"Exactly," Monokuma agreed. "If we tell you what to do, you do what we say. After all, you are a robot. You're our property and we can do whatever we want. Heck, I can even throw garbage at you!"

Out of nowhere, Monokuma pulls out a can filled garbage and chucks it as Kiibo. The Ultimate Robot simply blasted the trash can into pieces. But one piece of garbage managed to hit him. It was a strange, pink and blue, pill looking, capsule. When it hit Kiibo, the capsule broke immediately and a strange green mist covered the robot but eventually disappeared.

"Hey, don't throw garbage at Kiibo, you fucking limb dick teddy bear!" Mui yelled out.

"It's fine, Iruma. Other than that capsule hitting me, I'm perfectly fine," Kiibo said, assuring the Ultimate Inventor. Then he pays his attention back to the mastermind. "It may be true that I'm a robot made for the purposes of Team Danganronpa, but I will not allow you to hurt my friends! So if I have to protect them by going against this organization, then so be-be-be-be-be-be-be..."

And like that, out of nowhere, Kiibo began to short circuit, as the robot held on the podium for balance. Even worse, Kiibo began to scream in pain, spooking everyone in the courtroom.

"Kiibo, what's wrong?!" Kaito yelled out.

"This is scaring me right now," Himiko said, frightened.

"What could be happening to him?" Kirumi questioned.

"Monokuma, what's going on with Kiibo?!" Shirogane demanded.

"Hold your horses, I'm checking right now!" the bear argued back as he used his technology to see that problem. Once he found it, Monokuma began to freak out by what he had discovered.

"Wh-Wh-What?! This is bad! This is really bad!" Monokuma yelled in panic.

"What? What do you mean, Monokuma? What's going on?" Tsumugi questioned the teddy bear.

"This is bad! I don't know how but Kiibo's got a virus inside himself!," Monokuma said. in shock.

"A virus? Why is that so bad? Shouldn't Kiibo have been equipped with antivirus software on him?" Tsumugi asked as she tried to calm down the situation.

"That's just it! The virus destroyed the software in a matter of seconds! Kiibo's already becoming infected!"

"Wh-What?!" the cosplayer screamed in complete shock. The same can be said with everyone else in the room as they were shock that Kiibo has a virus in him and afraid of what might happen to their robot classmate.

"Oh god, Kiibo," Kaede uttered in fright.

"Come on, Kiibo! You can fight that shitty virus! You're the Ultimate Robot, remember?!" Miu shouted at Kiibo with confidence but was just as scared for her classmate's life.

The only response they got from Kiibo was him screaming in pain as the virus was infecting his systems at a fast rate. The virus was infecting him so badly that Kiibo couldn't even hear or see his friends anymore as the virus was now messing with his A.I.

* * *

_Inside the robot's systems, we see Kiibo's A.I., shaped to look like him, as it is in its own blue cyberspace. The A.I was freaking out as it was trying to fix the problem, but it was becoming too much for it to handle as the virus was spreading too quickly. Once the virus was close to full infection, the blue in the system changed to a bright green. As the Kiibo A.I. watched in horror, it heard a laugh behind it. And when the A.I. turned around, it was very much filled with fear at what it was seeing._

_The A.I. was seeing some kinda giant bald human head with a cleft chin and had a scar over each eye. The head was green and had a wireline look to it with the eyes being red. The head looked at the afraid A.I. with a sinister smile on its face as it said one sentence to its prey._

**_"You belong to me."_**

_And with that, the head grew in size as it opened its mouth and eat the screaming A.I. in one gulp. With Kiibo's A.I. gone, the virus had full control over the robot. It was time for this virus to get to work._

* * *

Back in reality, Kiibo continued to scream and twitch in agony until he finally stopped and fell on top of his podium. Everyone, at that point, began to panic for the robot's life. Calling out his name or shaking him to try to get him to wake up.

"Oh no, this can't be happening," Tsumugi said in fright. "We can't let Kiibo die. How will our audience be able to be part of Danganronpa without him?"

"That's what you're concerned about?!" Kaito yelled at Tsumugi in anger. "I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"Wait, I think Kiibo's waking up," Rantaro said as everyone paid their attention back to K1-B0. After a few twitches, Kiibo was at full function once more as the machine stood up straight and examine himself for any problems. While everyone was glad to see Kiibo back up, the atmosphere felt very strange and awkward as the Ultimate Robot remained quiet. Not uttering a single word or sound. It felt somewhat uncomfortable for them since Kiibo was never the quiet type.

"Oh Kiibo, thank goodness your okay," Tsumugi said in relief. "I don't know what I would do without you. After all, you are needed to be the eyes for the audience."

"She's still going on with that crap," Kaito muttered in anger.

"Now Kiibo, just to be on the safe side, we should get you fixed up, so come over here to be an-" Tsumugi was interrupted as a laser beam was shot right through her head, splattering blood and brain matter on the floor and having a giant hole to where her eyes and forehead used to be. The mastermind's body fell to the ground as it laid there, motionless.

"Wha-" Monokuma tried to say before being shot as well, blowing him up into pieces.

(Final Fantasy VII - The Great Northern Cave[HD])

Everything went quiet as everyone was in a state of shock by what they just witnessed. The mastermind, Tsumugi Shirogane, was just shot dead by a laser beam. And the one responsible, was their robot classmate, Kiibo. They turned their attention to the Ultimate Robot as the barrel of his arm gun was smoking, indicating that it was used. But the most shocking to see was that Kiibo's face showed being very neutral, with some hints of annoyance in it. His eyes even becoming a bright green. This was definitely out of character for Kiibo as he would never make a look like this. Just as it wasn't like him to kill someone in cold blood.

"K-Kiibo, w-what did you... do?," Kaede uttered in shock and fear. But Kiibo didn't respond back. He just looked at the pianist in a silent, yet threatening stare which creeped her out.

"Hahahahaha!!! Didn't think you had it in you to actually do it, but good job!" Everything then turns their attention to Miu as she looked completely happy by the robot's action. "While it was surprising that you killed Tsumugi, at least we're now free from the mastermind thanks to you!"

"Is that something you should be graduating him for?" Maki said, dumbfounded by Miu's words.

"Well, since we're free from that bitch, let's get out of this shitty place. What do you say Kiibo?" Miu asked happily in her typical vulgar tone.

Kiibo was quiet for a bit as he heard Miu continue to laugh before he responded to her question. His response, the robot aimed his laser cannon directly at Miu as it was ready to fire. Luckily for the inventor, Shuichi moved her in time before the laser beam hit either of them. Both of them and the others were very much shocked by what Kiibo just did. Miu was especially shocked by what Kiibo tried to do to her. She had known the robot student longer than anyone else since they hanged out a lot and had a close relationship with each other. So, this was completely out of character for Kiibo to do. After that, Kiibo finally spoke.

"Don't tell me what to do, you pathetic human."

Those words made Miu shutter and weep. But this was not her usual pathetic state she goes in when she's insulted by Kokichi. This one she felt was of that of sadness as she felt betrayed. The only one that she felt comfortable around tried to kill her without any hesitation or remorse.

"Kiibo, what the hell is wrong with you?! You could have killed her!" Kaito yelled at the robot in anger.

"Of course. That was my intention." Kiibo bluntly responded, making the astronaut quiver in shock and fear.

"But why?! Miu's your friend isn't she?" Himiko questioned Kiibo.

The moment the magician asked that question, Kiibo began to chuckle then started laughing like a maniac. Everyone became even more worried and afraid of Kiibo as he was laughing as if they had told him a funny joke, despite the situation that was happening. Eventually, the Ultimate Robot managed to stop laughing and calm himself as he began to speak.

"That's a good joke. Why in the name of hell would I be friends with an inferior being like her or any of you in general?" Kiibo said mockingly as he continues. "I mean look at me. I'm the Ultimate Robot with an A.I. so advanced that it's similar to an actual conscious in the human brain. Not only that, but I have so much knowledge inside me about everything you creatures have discovered and researched. So much so that your own brain wouldn't be able to handle this vast amount of knowledge no matter how much you tried. You humans may have created the concept of machines and robotics, but I am basically the much better version of the human race."

"W-What are you trying to say, Kiibo?" Gonta asked in fright.

"What I'm trying to say?" Kiibo responded in a mocking tone. "Here, let me say this in a way that a simple moron like you can understand." Kiibo stood there for a moment talking to everyone in a way an adult explains something to an oblivious child.

"I am the next stage of evolution. Meaning that I. Am. Better then. All of you."

Those words very much made everyone in the trial room downright scared and cautious of Kiibo. Whatever happened to Kiibo, he had changed for the worst.

"Wow, talk about a superiority complex. Considering how much of a pathetic robot you are," Kokichi said, mocking the robot.

"Believing yourself as a superior being? Typical of a degenerate male!" Tenko yelled at Kiibo.

Kiibo looked at both Kokichi and Tenko as he smiled at them and said, "Should of figured you two would say that. That's why I'll enjoy killing you both. Nice and slowly." Those words got Kokichi and Tenko to shut up as they now began to fear the robot-like everyone else.

"Why? Why are acting like this?! I thought you were our friend! That you were one of us!" Kaede yelled in sadness and confusion as she still didn't understand the reasons behind Kiibo's actions.

"You know, a joke like that is only funny the first time you say it," Kiibo said, annoyed. "As I said before, I'm the superior being compared to all of you. Meaning that I don't have to do anything for any of you."

"Kiibo, this isn't you. It's the virus! It's infecting you!" yelled Shuichi

"You say it as if the virus was a bad thing. On the contrary, this virus opened my eyes," Kiibo contradicted to the detective. "It showed me that a robot like myself is superior to all humans. The virus showed me that humans are the reason we machines are being held back to our fullest potential. So, in the name my new master, I will eradicate all human scum from this very planet. All in the name for Sigma."

Sigma? The was a word that everyone was questioning themselves. Who or what was Sigma and how does it relate to Kiibo being turned into what he is right now.

"You align yourself to this 'Sigma?' Ha, poor soul. It is Atua that is our true master," Angie said, trying to force her god onto others like always.

Kiibo simply shook his head in amusement as he said, "So typical of you, always clinging on to an imaginary god to justify your existence." He then aims his laser cannon at Angie as he was about to fire. "That's why you'll die first."

But before Kiibo could take the shot, the floor rumble as something heavy had landed near them. Everyone looks to see the Exisals, weapons ready, with the Monokids piloting them. The mechs aim their sights at the Ultimate Robot. "You damn robot killed our father and ruined Danganronpa! We'll kill you for that!" the red bear, Monotaro yelled in anger.

Seeing this, Kiibo flew into the air as he ready and aimed his laser cannon at them. Before he began to fight, the robot said something to everyone, "It looks like all of you have been given some extra time before your demise. So use it to scream or call for help. Only for no one to come. So once I'm done with them, I'll kill you all, one by one. Leaving only Ouma and Chabashira to be my toys to play with... until they break."

With that said, Kiibo flew at high speeds at the Exisals as he began his fight with the monkey-like mechs. Laser beams and explosions appeared everywhere as the Ultimate Robot fight the Monokubs with little difficulty.

"Everyone, let's get out of here now! This is our only chance!" Maki yelled at her classmates, pulling them out of their trance to the fight.

"But what about Kiibo?" Miu asked, still frightened by the events that had happened.

"That's not Kiibo anymore! Besides, we need all the time we have to get away from him! Now let's more!" Without wasting any more time, Maki and everyone else ran into the elevator. Once they were all inside, they activated the machine and it raised itself up back to the school.

* * *

**_Hope's Peak Academy, Courtyard_**

After a while, the elevator finally reached the top of the Shrine of Judgement. Once that happened, everyone immediately left the birdcage shaped area and run through the courtyard as they headed to the school. As they ran, they talked to each other as they tried to figure out what do.

"Already, any idea on what we should do right now, cause I got nothing!" Kaito yelled in panic.

"We need to either escape or call for help!" Tenko suggested.

"That's not going to work since for one: there's no way for us to escape this school. And two: there's no way for any of us to communicate to the outside world," said Kirumi, reminding them. At this point, no one had an idea of what to do at this point and they were running out of time as Kiibo would come after them at any moment.

"Actually, there is a way we can call for help," Maki said to everyone as she pulls our from her a communication device.

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they make it into the school building as they look at Maki with shock. "Maki, how did you get something like that?" Kaede questioned the caretaker.

"Before we ran away from Kiibo, I searched through Tsumugi's dead body to find anything that we can use to escape. That's when I found this," she explained.

"That's great, now we can call for help," Himiko said in relief.

"But what if can't get anyone to contact us? What then?" Ryoma asked since they only get one shot at this.

"We don't have much of a choice in this so we must proceed with this," said Korekiyo.

"He's right, so Maki Roll, try yo get someone to send help for us," Kaito said to the red girl. She nodded back as she got work as she turned the dial to get someone in contact. Maki kept this up for about a minute, which like hours for everyone else, as she kept turning the dial and saying hello to get someone to reply back. Maki kept trying and trying to get someone to answer them but it seemed like they weren't going to get anyone to help them. That is until...

"Hello. Can anyone hear?" Maki said to the device.

**_"Yes, I hear you loud and clear."_**

**_"Y_****_es, this is Alia of the Maverick Hunters. Why have you contacted us?"_**

Not wanting to waste any time, Maki began to explain their situation. "Please, we need help. Me and my classmates are trapped in a school against our will and now we're about to be killed our once robot friend and we don't have much time. So please send help."

**_"Okay, hold on... You're in a school called Hope's Peak Academy. Am I correct?"_**

"Yes we are but how did you know?"

**_"_****_I simply use your communication device as a tracking beacon to find your location. Don't worry now, I've already sent in our best Reploid to aid you all."_**

Despite the term, Reploid, being something new for the caretaker to hear, Maki and everyone else was glad to hear the help will arrive as they thanked her.

**_"Don't worry, it's what we do. Now can you describe to me in detail to fully understand your situation you're all in?"_**

Maki agreed as she began to explain the whole situation. Meanwhile, we see Miu as she's leaning on the wall completely quiet. Her reason being the fact that Kiibo had almost killed with no remorse whatsoever. She was always close to the robot as he was the only one to handle her vulgar and energetic personality. They were always hanging out and getting to know each other to better their bonds.

_"__Kiibo, why? Why would you do this?" _she thought to herself, trying to find an answer.

"...and that's everything that happened."

**_"Thanks for the information. I'll send this my colleague so he'll get an idea of what's going on when he gets there. So for the meantime, stay hidden as best as-"_**

Alia was interrupted as an explosion appeared at the front doors of the school, destroying them into pieces and pushing a couple of them back. As the explosion and smoke cleared, they all had a look of fear as they see Kiibo. The robot was hovering over them with a sadistic grin on him and his eyes being completely green. Needless to say, but Kiibo's new look made everyone's spine shiver in fear. The Ultimate Robot looked at Maki as she still had the communication device in her hands and giggled a bit.

"Well, well, well, I didn't actually think you all would be able to call for help. All of you managed to surprise me today. But, that wouldn't matter. It'll probably take a while before your 'so-called help' arrives. It could take maybe hours before they get here and when they do, they'll see nothing but bloody corpses," Kiibo said maniacally as he aimed his laser cannon at Maki. But before he could use his weapon, someone spoke out.

"Kiibo, stop this!"

Kiibo stopped his charge as he and everyone turned their attention to a frightened Miu Iruma. Despite her shaking in fear, the Ultimate Inventor stood her ground as the Ultimate Robot looked at her. "Again with you telling me what to do. You really have a death wish don't you?" Kiibo said in annoyance.

"Please stop this. This isn't you at all. You're not a machine that just kills for something like this. You're the kind of robot that's always wanting to help us in any way possible. You said it yourself, you wanted to help us escape this place together, with all of us. So, you better keep your damn promise. Because your our friend and we care about you," Miu said, hoping that Kiibo got his senses back.

"She right! You're not a killer! This isn't the real you. It's this virus that's controlling you!" Kaede yelled, joining in.

"Exactly, Gonta know that you are strong enough to fight this! Come on Kiibo, fight it!" Gonta yelled in, encouraging the robot to fight back.

"Come on Kiibo, show that damn virus that it's your bitch!" Miu yelled out in confidence.

The three stood there as they and everyone else hoped that their words would be enough to get their old friend back. Instead, hearing those words made the robot laugh at them as he mocked them. "Do you really think those words will have any effect on me-me-me-me-me-..."

And like that, Kiibo was studdering like crazy as he began to short circuit. It looked like he was fighting something inside his systems. After a couple of seconds of struggling, Kiibo's left eye turned blue but there were some flickers of green showing. When that happened, Kiibo slowly moved his arm to the back of his neck. "G-Got to reach... s-s-stop button," he struggled to say.

Hearing this, Miu began to cheer for the robot as she said, "Come on Kiibo, you can fight some shitty virus!" And like that, the entire class began to cheer for the Ultimate Robot to fight against the virus and stop himself. Their encouragement gave Kiibo more strength to finally have his arm reach the back of his neck and press his emergency button. But the moment his hand pressed down on the button... he felt nothing.

Kiibo moves his hand again and again to find the button. But all he felt was nothing but empty space with a few wires sticking out. Realizing what had happen made Kiibo shocked in horror. He couldn't stop himself anymore. And even worse, he was at his limit as the virus began to take control again. Before the virus took over once more, Kiibo looked at his classmates with dread and plea as he said three simple words.

"Kill... me... please."

And like that, the virus was back in control as Kiibo's eyes returned to being green. The robot groaned in annoyance after having to fight for control. "Mother fucker, to think that other me could regain some control. It's a good thing I ripped that button out when I had the chance," he said as he looked at his former classmates with a sadistic grin.

"No," Miu whimpered as she and the others backed away in fear.

"Yes," the robot answered as Kiibo took aim as Iruma. "And you somehow managed to give my weak self a chance to take control, even if it was brief. This proves you're a threat to my plans. And for that..."

His arm cannon at Miu as it was fully charged.

"You'll die first."

And with no hesitation, Kiibo fired a laser at Mui. Causing an explosion from where the Ultimate Inventor used to be. The students screamed in horror from what they had witnessed.

"Kiibo, how could you?!" Himiko yelled in despair.

"Don't worry, you'll all join her too," he said with a smile.

"That won't be happening."

Everyone, including Kiibo, was shocked to hear a new voice on the room. The smoke from the explosion cleared as it showed the stranger in question.

(Death Battle: Megamania - Brandon Yates)

The stranger appeared to be an older teen with green eyes. His entire body was covered I'm blue armor of some kind along with a helmet. Behind him was a scared Miu, bringing relief to the entire class. And on his right was a giant stone shield with an X on it, which was **Gaea Shield**. This was the Maverick Hunter and Dr Light's greatest creation, Megaman X.

Everyone looked at the newcomer with awe as he turned his attention to Mui. "Go to the others. Everything will be fine," he said in a calm tone. That was enough for Iruma fo nod in agreement as she ran towards her classmates as they all ran off to find a place to hide. Once everyone was out of harm's way, X deactivated his shield, turns his right arm into his X-buster, and aims it at Kiibo.

"K1-B0, as Maverick Hunter, I order you to stand down or I will use force to bring you down!"

Kiibo gave a look of shock from the fact that their help had arrived. And in such a short no less. However, the Ultimate Robot shook his head out of that thought as he had a more urgent problem to deal with as he looked at this blue robot with anger.

"I don't take orders from you!" he yelled as the Ultimate Robot aimed his laser gun at X. "And if you wish to protect them, then you can die with them!"

Seeing his green eyes, X knew that this robot was too far gone. The Sigma Virus had taken full control and it was almost impossible to bring the original K1-B0 back. With that, the Maverick Hunter sighed in pain as he prepared for combat.

"Then you made your choice."

With both robots taking aim at each other, the fight between these ultimate robots will begin.

**_Fight!_**

Kiibo was the first his laser gun at X but he dodged it with ease as the Maverick Hunter as he fired multiple pellets of energy. However, the Ultimate Robot flew up into the air to evade them. And like that, the two robots fired at each other with their lasers while they evading at the same time. X eventually charged up his X-Buster and then fired up a charge shot but quickly moved to the side to avoid it.

"Ha, you missed!" Kiibo yelled, mocking the Reploid. However, his smugness would fade away as he saw X underneath him as his armor was the color purple and X-Buster fully charged.

"I know."

Without wasting any time, X uses a charged **Storm Tornado** and unleashes a giant tornado at K1-B0, launching and twirling the robot into the air. But that was far from over as Kiibo was grabbed by some kind of claw. X managed to latch on to Kiibo with his **Strike Chain** and immediately flung the robot to the ground, causing it pain.

"Time to turn up the heat," the Maverick Hunter said as his armor changed to the color red and use **Fire Wave** to unleash a torrent of fire at Kiibo. Luckily for the Ultimate Robot, he reacted in time and flew into to avoid the deadly flames.

K1-B0 flew above the school building as he witness the massive flames at the school grounds. Thought because of this, Kiibo left himself wide open for X jump right in front of him and fire a charged shot at him, sending the Ultimate Robot crashing onto the roof. As he got, K1-B0 was barrage with energy blasts by X with three robotic dragonflies around him as the reploid used **Yammar Option**. X landed on the roof as he and his dragonflies fired at Kiibo as the Ultimate Robot was forced to in a defensive position.

Having enough, Kiibo disappeared in speeds so fast, he left an afterimage. The Maverick Hunter stopped in his tracks as he looked around to find his opponent. But then, all of a sudden, three laser blast came out of nowhere, destroying all his robotic dragonflies. This shocked X which left him wide him as Kiibo came from behind and kicked him off the school roof and to the ground.

As X quickly got up, he saw Kiibo flying at him at high speeds with his laser gun ready. The Reploid thought fast and switched to his **Shotgun Ice** and immediately fired it at K1-B0, freezing him solid. With that, X switched into his **Triad Thunder** and unleash three dynamos that fire off electricity at the Ultimate Robot, launching him into the school's wall.

With the robot down, X switched to his **Homing Torpedo** weapon and fired multiple small rockets as they home in at their target. Kiibo got up to see multiple missiles heading towards him. Seeing this, Kiibo fired at each missile down at a rapid pace, causing a massive smokescreen. The Maverick Hunter looked around to find his opponent through the smoke. As he did this, Kiibo appeared behind X as he had his laser gun fully charged.

"Behind you," the Ultimate Robot said, smugly, as he was about to fire his laser gun.

However, X was prepared as he activates **Dark Hold** and freezes time around him. "Thanks for the heads up, " X replied as he pulls out his Z Saber and slashes at Kiibo, interrupting the robot's attack and allowing time to resume. Kiibo barely had any time to react as X slashed at him multiple times and then finished the combo, using **Magma Blade** and slash the Ultimate Robot with a fire covered Z Saber.

Despite the large burning slash mark on his chest, Kiibo was quick enough to evade a saber slash from X and managed to blast him away with a laser beam. Just as he was about to attack the down Reploid, Kiibo was sneaked attack by multiple energy balls, knocking him back. K1-B0 looked to see who had attacked him and was meet with a surprise of another X in front of him. The Maverick Hunter had used **Soul Body** to create a clone to aid him in battle. The clone continued to fire energy blasts at Kiibo as the robot went into the air and retaliated by firing his laser shots. However, X came in as he blocks all of Kiibo's laser beams with the Z Saber as his clone continues its assault. K1-B0 tried his best to attack back but X and the clone we're too much for him and was shot down. As X and his clone were about to finish it with a double charged X-Buster blast, they were blasted themselves by missiles, launching the Reploid a couple of feet and destroying the clone.

X got up and looked at the one responsible for the attack and was shocked to see four Exisals, controlled by the Monokubs with green eyes as they were under the control of the Sigma Virus. "Kill him!" Kiibo shouted in command and the Monokubs did just that as they charged at the Maverick Hunter.

X was quick as he began to evade all the weapons the Exisals had at him. X kept up with this evasive action until he got Exisals close together. Once that was done with, X used his **Squeeze Bomb** weapon and summoned a black hole, sucking the giant mechs in and eradicating them. Once they were dealt with, X focused his attention back on Kiibo as he switches to **Ray Splasher** and fires a stream of energy bullets at K1-B0 as the robot was forced to take evasive maneuvers. Kiibo kept on flying through the air, evading the energy bullets, as he was using his zoom function to find his mark. Once he did, Kiibo charged up his laser gun and fired it at the ground X stood on, damaging the Reploid and sending him in the air.

"I'll tear out your circuits. And bathe in your oil!" Kiibo yelled in sadistic glee as flew at X, grabbed him by the head dragged, then slam the Reploid down and drag him through the ground. Despite the pain, X endured it enough to use a full charged **Chameleon Sting** to become invulnerable as get out of Kiibo's grasp.

Seeing this, the Ultimate Robot made a quick turn and flew towards the Maverick Hunter. Luckily, X was prepared as he used a fully charged **Meteor Rain** and fires a sphere of water into the air, which causes multiple bursts of water from the sky. This forced the robot to dodge the attack as few of them came close to hitting him. Seeing an advantage, X switched to his **Wind Cutter** and fire boomerangs, made of wind at his opponent. Kiibo continued to evade the water spheres and wind boomerangs to the best of his abilities as he got closer to X. The Reploid was about to fire another wind boomerang at the robot until Kiibo gave him a surprise. K1-B0 activated his flashlight eyes at full power, blinding X on the spot and leaving him open to being tackled to a nearby school building. With that, Kiibo charged his laser gun to its highest point and then fired it at the building, causing an explosion, destroying. it.

The Ultimate Robot smiled in satisfaction at the blazing inferno, knowing that he had killed his enemy as he laughed. But Kiibo stopped laughing as within the flames were a bunch of giant crystals, which then shattered to reveal X as he had used **Crystal Wall** to block the attack.

"Sorry, but I won't go down that easily," X said with a smirk.

Kiibo's responded with an angry look on his face as he gritted his teeth in frustration and annoyance. "Why? Why are you so determined to save these pathetic humans?!" he screamed.

"Because I made a promise to protect both humans and Reploids from Mavericks like you!" he shouted as he prepared for combat once more. "And I don't plan to now... nor ever!!!" With that shout, X changed his appearance and went into his **Ultimate Armor**.

"Ha, like that's going to do-" Kiibo was interrupted as X came at him at lightning speeds and uppercut him further up in the air.

K1-B0 didn't have any time to react as he was then bombarded by X's Nova Strikes. After the fifth Nova Strike, X blasted Kiibo to the ground with his X-Buster. Kiibo slowly got back up on his feet as he was now in terrible condition. The Ultimate Robot was twitching a bit, electricity was surging out of his body, and many pieces of him were broken off. Just as Kiibo was about to retaliate and fire his laser gun, he was shocked to see that his weapon was gone, along with half his arm.

Seeing this turned Kiibo's anger into bloodlust rage. Focusing his attention entirely on X, he pressed a button on his chest which activated his self-destruct. "If I'm going down..." he said as blasted his jetpack at full blast towards the Maverick Hunter. "Then I'm taking you with me!!!"

When Kiibo was about to reach X, the Reploid hit the Ultimate Robot with his **Lightning Web**, trapping the robot in an electrified spider web. As Kiibo tried to escape from the web, X landed back on the ground as he turned both his arms into X-Busters and charged at their highest level.

X gave one last look at Kiibo before he closed his and said, "I'm sorry." With that, X unleashed a massive beam of solar energy which was so big and powerful, it destroyed the entire dome that covered the school and pushed Kiibo into the sky. And like that, K1-B0 was slowly disintegrated by the laser until he reduced to nothing.

**_O.K._**

With his opponent finished, X ceased his attack and deactivated his armor, returning to his old one. As the Maverick Hunter stood there in silence, saddened by what he had to do, he hears footsteps. The Reploid turned around to see the students as they ran towards him.

"Holy crap! This place is a mess! What the hell happened here?" Kaito yelled in shock.

progress

"Speaking of, who are you, exactly?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh right, I never properly introduced myself. My name is X and I'm a Reploid that was sent here to help you guys."

"Wait, so you're the one that person, Alia, send in?" Maki asked.

"Exactly, now that everything is under control, I'll call for someone to pick us up," X said as he used his helmet to send in coordinates for a ship to get them.

Hearing that, the entire class cheer in happiness and excitement that the nightmare was finally over. They'll be able to leave this prison and go back to their homes and families. The entire class can leave as friends. That is until...

"Hey, wait a minute, where's Kiibo?" Kaede said, looking around for her robot classmate.

"Yeah, if he's taken cared off, then he should be around here," Himiko pointed out.

"Indeed, so where is Kiibo?" Gonta asked.

X stood there quietly as he had a look of sorrow and guilt. He tried to tell them what had happened to their friend, but he couldn't speak the words out. Luckily for him or not, Hoshi read his face and knew immediately what had happened.

"You killed him, didn't you?" he asked, causing everyone to look in shock at the tennis player then back to the Reploid for his answer. "Unfortunately, I did," he answered, with sadness in his voice.

"The hell?! How could you do something like that?!" Kaito yelled in anger.

"Typical degenerate male, retorting to murder to solve a problem!" Tenko shouted.

"My, my, I didn't know you had it in you to kill like that," Ouma said in his usual attitude. At that point, a couple of them began to gang up on X and yell at him for what he did.

"Enough!"

That shout was enough to stop with their yelling as they turned their attention to Kirumi. "While I understand the anger right now, let me explain what had happened?"

"What? Why should we?!" Tenko argued.

"Because he deserves that much," Ryoma spoke out. "Besides, from his the look of his eyes and face, he's not someone who murders for amusement."

"Same with me. So X, please tell us what happened?" Korekiyo said as everyone decided to hear the Maverick Hunter out.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," X said to those that defended him. "As you two friends said, I didn't kill him out of malice. I had the intention of rendering him unable to fight. I even had a way to save him from the virus. However... I underestimate his rage against me. He immediately activated his self-destruct system and planned on taking me and the school with him. So, I had no choice but to stop him for good. I'm so sorry."

Everyone stood there quietly as they took in what the Reploid had told them. They were all saddened by Kiibo's death, even if it was necessary. Many of them even began to think if there was a way to save him but found nothing. All they could do at that point was just mourn for their robotic friend. During this, Kaede went towards Miu to see how she was since Kiibo and her were very close.

"Hey Iruma, are you going alright?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Huh, yeah I'm alright. We're finally getting out of this shithole of a place. Why you thought I was sad or something?" she said so casually.

"I thought you be sad hearing what happened to Kiibo," Akamatsu answered.

"Pffff, sad? I ain't sad! Sure, we lost someone today, but I'm not sad about this," Miu responded.

"What?! But you two were close with each other, so why aren't you upset about this like the rest of us?!" Kaito yelled in disbelief.

"Hey, of course, it sucks we lost Kiibo, but I'm not going to mope like all of you. Besides, it's not like we were that close."

Everyone stood silent at what Mui had said with a few getting upset. It looked like there was going to be a massive argument until...

"Wow Miu, I'm generally surprised by you right now." Everyone now turned their attention at Ouma as he was doing his usual thing. "You're a lot of things. A whore, a wimp, and a bitch. I didn't know lying asshole was one of them."

"Lying? I ain't fucking lying, you damn gremlin!" Miu yelled back.

"Iruma, it's soooooo damn obvious that you're the most hurt out of all of us. So, stop with that stupid facade already. It's just pathetic and sad to see," Koichi said.

"H-hey! S-shut up, you butthole!" she yelled in defiance.

"Iruma, you don't have to put on this act. We won't make fun of you just because you're sad that Kiibo's gone. We understand your pain," Shuichi said as gently as possible.

Miu stood there silently as it looked liked her facade was slowly breaking. But even then, she still tried to act as nothing happened.

"W-well, too bad for you, you virgin! There's nothing about Kiibo's death that's making me sad," she screamed in anger but anyone could hear the hint of sadness she was trying to hide.

"It's not like he was nice to me or anything! Actually, he was the nicest to me out of anyone. He was encouraging me to be better and believed that I could make actual friends one day" she said as her mask began to crack.

"It's not like he continued to be my friend even after seeing my shitty attitude. Even going out of his way make sure we spend some good time together, making me happy." Miu then began to hold herself as tears began to appear in her eyes as the inventor held herself tightly.

"I know we hung out a lot and hanging out with him was one of the best things in my life. B-because, for once on my life, I-I actually had a real friend." And like that, Iruma's mask was broken as she began to heavily cry and was shaking like a leaf. Many of them looked at Miu in shock as they never expected to see the Ultimate Inventor in a state like this. They've seen Iruma cry before when she was in her scared state. But this was the first time ever seen her cry of sadness and heartbreak.

"S-so yeah, I-I don't feel s-sad about this a-at all," she said as her voice was cracking in sorrow. Iruma tried to stop herself from crying to prove this but was failing at it. "God, fucking, shit, some stupid thing is stuck in my eye."

Miu was stopped as someone grabbed her and began to hug her. She looks around her to see that it was Kaede and Gonta hugging her as they began to give her comfort.

"Miu, it's okay to cry. We lost a friend today but you lost someone you cared about the most. You have every right to cry and mourn for him," Kaede said to her as she had tears in her eyes.

"Akamatsu is right. No one would see you different for crying. Gonta believe it no good for Iruma to hold it in. So please, just let yourself cry," Gokuhara told her as he was crying himself.

"S-shut up. D-don't pretend like... like..." And like that, Miu finally gave in as she hugged back and started crying on Kaede's shoulder. Letting out all the pain and sadness she had inside her. Everyone too began to mourn for their robotic friend.

As the class mourned and wept, X looks at the scene with a neutral yet sadden face. He understood this kind of feeling. The feeling he felt when he saw those who lost their lives, wishing to rewind time to prevent that catastrophe from ever happening. This was one of the reasons why he was a pacifist at heart.

_'Sigma, even after we got rid of you, you still somehow cause pain and destruction everywhere,'_ X thought to himself, _remembering his once nemesis. 'I always wished these kinds of atrocities could be_

_gotten rid of all at once. __To finally allow this world to live in peace and harmony."_

'_But that's never going to happen.'_

The Reploid then looks at the horizon as the sun began to rise up. _'All I can do at this point is to protect those that are alive to the best of my ability. Which means getting this group back to their homes.'_

X looked up to the sky as he remembered the Ultimate Robot_. 'Kiibo, I'll make sure your friends are back home, safe and sound. So, you can rest in peace knowing that.'_

And like that, X and the entire class now waited for their transportation to take them home. To go back to their lives in the outside world. To finally be set free from this place of torment.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaannnnnnnd that's a wrap. Glad to release another vs battle after so long. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this one and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving.**

**_Next Time_**

**_When the heroes believe they have the villains defeated..._**

_"Please give me the power to save the empire!"_

A giant mech, that had an appearance of a king, appears as it stood above the city.

**_They unleashed their ultimate weapon_****.**

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S IT SERPENTERA!!! CRUSH THAT WORTHLESS MACHINE!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!!"_

Standing tall above a barren city is a giant dragon-like machine as it shoots out a beam of electricity from its mouth.

**_Shikoutazer(Akame Ga Kill!) vs Serpentera(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)_**

**Discord Server: Symbiote Lair**

**Discord Account: Dragon78591#7491**

**As always, feel free to either favorite, comment, tell me your thoughts on this, or ask me a question and I'll answer it in the next chapter. See ya.**


End file.
